


Chocolate

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: ChocolateSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Chocolate

“Hi I’m Rudy the welcome wagon from the Pushrim Foundation here to bestow gifts upon you as a new member to the spinal cord injury club.” Both Barbara and the angel stared wide-eyed at the bald dude riding a wheelchair in with a large basket, filled to the brim with fruit, chocolates, hats, tee shirts, a coffee mug, key chain and a massive purple bow. The basket was so big it blocked his view as he moved looking side to side for a place to set it down. Well, part of the mystery solved, Barbara knew a little more about why and where she was, but not the how, yet.


End file.
